


The Gag Gift

by glowystars325



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowystars325/pseuds/glowystars325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets Steve a "gift" that they thoroughly enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gag Gift

Steve awoke to a throbbing erection - being a super soldier had it’s perks and his stamina was one of them. He palmed his clothed dick lightly before he pushed his pants and boxers down with one hand as the other grabbed a bottle of half empty lube. He spread it in his fingers, warming it up before he shoved two fingers into his still lose hole. Steve let out a soft sigh at the feeling of being full, revelling in the thought of being fucked. He closed his eyes as he started to move his fingers in and out, picturing Tony over him, kissing his thighs as he finger fucked the soldier.   
Steve let out a little whimper as he lightly brushed over his prostate. He imagined Tony kissing towards his cock and slowly sinking his lips over his length. Steve grasped his cock and jerked it in time with his fingers, trying to hit his prostate over and over. His orgasm hit him like a freight train and cum splattered onto his chest. He stroked himself through his orgasm and eventually cleaned himself off, his mind wandering to Tony - he wondered what he was doing at the moment.  
Tony finished wrapping Steve's "gift" and went to go find him. He couldn't wait to see Steve's face when he opened it.  
He found Steve in the common floor's living room.  
"Hey Cap! I have a present for you," Tony said as he held the box out to Steve.  
Steve gave Tony a warm smile, "Really? You didn't have to do that."  
"But I wanted too. Here, open it," Tony said as he tossed the package to him.  
Steve caught it easily and tore away the paper. He carefully opened the box and turned bright red. His mouth started to water as he looked at the red white and blue vibrating dildo.  
"Uhhh.... Thanks?.... W-w-why?"  
Tony bursted out laughing, "I wanted to see that face. Your reaction was priceless."  
Steve stood up and ran out of the room into the elevator closing it before Tony could get in. He still held the box in his hands and he pulled the dildo out.  
The elevator doors opened onto his floor and he ran to his bathroom to open and clean the toy.   
Once he was satisfied that it was clean enough, Steve brought it to his room and put batteries in it. He stripped and walked over to his closet and opened the hidden box. He shifted through the various sex toys and grabbed a new bottle of lube.  
He laid back on his bed and spread his legs wide. He ran his fingers over his nipples and tugged at them, letting out a soft gasp. One of his hands trailed down to his cock and he gently stroked it to hardness.  
He let go of his cock and started to fondled his balls. Steve let out a moan as he scrambled to open the lube and coat his fingers.  
Steve teased his entrance and slowly pressed two of his thick fingers in. They slid in easily since he fucked himself on his suction cup dildo that he had while he was in the shower.  
"Nggnnnh... Tony.... More..." Steve moaned, picturing Tony's fingers opening and stretching his hole. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his new dildo. He whimpered as he pushed it into his gaping entrance.  
He pushed it in as far as he could before starting to move it in and out at a snail's pace. He flicked on the vibrating function on low and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It felt so fucking good.  
Tony walked into the room, looking at his feet and said, "Steve? I'm sorry. I didn't want to offend you. I just wanted to..." Tony looked up and saw Steve fucking himself. Tony let out a groan and palmed at his hardening dick.  
It was the hottest thing that Tony has ever seen. Steve's head was thrown back, biting at his lip with his legs spread wide. Steve angled the dildo and hit his prostate.  
"Oh fuck!.... Tony... Oh..," Steve moaned loudly.   
Tony was done for he got onto the bed and kissed Steve deeply, "Tell me you don't want this and I'll go. But fuck, you're so God damn hot."  
Steve threaded his fingers through Tony's hair, "Stay. I want you."  
Tony groaned and pulled off his clothes between kisses. Tony licked into Steve's mouth and explored his mouth with his tongue. Tony groaned as Steve began to suck on his tongue.  
Tony grabbed the base of the dildo and fucked it into Steve.   
"Oh..... Ngggnnh.... That feels so good," Steve panted.  
"You like that? What if I turn the vibration up? Would you like that even more?" Steve whimpered and nodded. Tony sucked on his neck and turned the vibration up and moved it in and out faster. Tony kissed and sucked his way down to Steve's rose pink pebbled nipples. He alternated between them before he licked his way down to the dripping head of Steve's rock hard cock.  
"Your cock is fucking amazing. I bet it'll taste delicious," Tony purred, "Do you want that? Do you want me to suck your beautiful cock?" Steve nodded and whimpered when Tony turned the vibration up to the max level. "You need to tell me what you want baby."  
"P-please.... Suck me please..... Ohh..." Steve begged.  
"Okay. Only because you beg so prettily," Tony purred and sucked the head into his mouth. He gave it a few more sucks before pulling back and licking the slit - right as he angled the dildo and pushed it in hard hitting Steve's prostate dead on.  
Steve let out a loud moan shouting Tony's name and came, shooting his load in Tony's mouth and on his face.   
The salty sweet taste of his cum exploding on Tony's tongue. Tony moaned and suckled on the softening head, trying to get all of the cum out of him. He turned the vibration off and pulled the dildo out of Steve's tight ass.  
Tony felt like he was about to burst. His cock was red and rock hard. Precum was pouring from the slit. Tony groaned and dove into Steve's ass. He licked the rim and began to tongue fuck Steve as he jerked himself off.  
It didn't take long before he was cumming into his hand, listening to Steve's whimpers. Steve pulled Tony up and kissed him deeply. As they broke apart, Tony smiled and kissed Steve's forehead, "I guess I should buy you toys more often."  
"You really should. This one's my new favorite," Steve mumbled into Tony's chest, running his fingers over the arc reactor.  
"Your new favorite? You have another sex toy?" Tony asked, feeling incredibly confused.  
"Mmhhhmm. I have a box full of them and a suction cup one in the shower. That one's my old favorite. Now sleep. I'm tired," Steve explained before drifting off into Tony's arms.  
Tony smiled and decided to talk to Steve about it after they woke up. He pulled Steve closer to him and drifted off too.


End file.
